User blog:ChocophileBenj/My level ideas 9 : Coffee Council
Coffee Council This is the 9th level of my ideas. Date release : 18/12/2014. This introduces popcorn, which was introduced in Eggnog Emporium two weeks before the episode. This episode contains level 121, the 2nd level that have won one of my contests (the conveyor belts one ), and level 128 the 2nd level with 3 colors. Level 121 Credits go to Courtemanche437. Swirls : if you didn't remove any on a move, up to 6 new ones can appear. Ingredients : they fall at 60,50,40,30,20,10 moves left (unless you bring them down faster ?) Level 122 New bombs will always replace old ones. Level 123 Here comes popcorn (and an easy level). Remember, popcorn must take 3 hits from special candies, and take one bomb when broken. It stops the effect of striped candies. Starting bombs are the only ones and candies can cross holes. Level 124 Level 125 Let's get high... scores ! 3000000 points, which is even higher than level 463 DW. However, new bombs always spawn. Level 126 Candy bomb : a new one will fall every 5 moves to keep you busy. Physics : columns 1,3,5,7,9 spawn candies, but 3 and 7 are blocked at first. Level 127 While we're talking about level 463 (which is one of the levels that made me hate mystery candies, among with 562 and 566), here's a level with almost the same design... except it should be easier ! Level 128 Top and bottom part spawn their own candies. Holes can be crossed by candies. One way to beat this level is to get the candy frog just above the ingredient (which starts obviously always at the same place) then swap them : the ingredient won't fall back on the floor. May be easier said than done, however. Level 129 Level 130 Bombs : A new bomb is available at start and 2 moves after the previous one has been released. Not more than 1 bomb available stacked in both dispensers. Level 131 Swirls : New swirls can fall if you didn't remove any by a match. Level 132 The first level of mine that won a contest. Swirls : up to 6 new swirls can fall from the dispensers if you didn't remove any. Other : beware of chocolate possibly blocking you at top ! Level 133 Bombs : a new bomb is available 3 moves after the previous one has been released. You'll need to feed the frog and use the diagonal slide astuce here ! Anyway, very hard level in sight. Level 134 Ingredients : new ones are available at 51,47,43,39,35,31,27 moves left. Level 135 Sorry but I'll start reuse previous ideas of "star powers" as I'm lacking of new ideas... Star power : like in my level 15, the number of moves of both bombs (in bottom corners) are equal to the number of stars you got in levels 121-134, so from 14 moves (even Jack Bauer can't handle it) to 42 moves. I wanted a kinda insanely-hard like level ; I forgot chocolate, but it's maybe silly enough this way, no ? Oh, I forgot : new swirls will often rain, lol ! Category:Blog posts